forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eilistraee
Lady of the Dance Lady Silverhair The Dark Dancer The Dancing Goddess The Masked Lady (as of Nightal 20, 1375 DR) (As of the post-Sundering (event) era, Eilistraee no longer has this title, since she and Vhaeraun are separate again) | aspects = | pantheon = Drow pantheon formerly: the Seldarine | died = -Flamerule, 1379 DR. -Eilistraee has however returned to life during the Sundering (event) (circa 1480s DR) | race = Drow | gender = Female | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Silver longsword silhouetted by a silver moon, often with a nimbus of silver hair | homeplane2e = Ysgard, Nidavellir formerly: Arvandor | realm2e = Svartalfheim | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Beauty, dance, hunting, moonlight, song, swordwork | spheres2e = All, Combat, Creation, Elemental, Guardian, Healing, Necromantic, Protection, Sun, Wards, minor: Animal, Charm, Divination, Plant, Summoning, Travelers, WeatherThe Drow of the Underdark sourcebook lists Weather as a major sphere (see p. 23), whereas Demihuman Deities lists it as minor (see p. 17). Also, the Plant sphere is granted in the DotU, but was changed to the Wards sphere in DD. | worshipers2e = Good-aligned drow, hunters, surface-dwelling elves, some humans and half-elves | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = formerly: | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Unclad female drow with long hair dancing before a full moon with a silver bastard sword | homeplane3e = Arvandor also: the Demonweb Pits | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Beauty, dance, hunting, moonlight, song, swordwork | domains3e = Chaos, Charm, Drow, Elf, Good, Moon, Portal | worshipers3e = Good drow and those wanting to live above ground in harmony | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The Moonsword (bastard sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = Dead power | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e =Ranking currently unknown; alive after the Sundering (circa 1489 DR) | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | dominion5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | sphere5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Eilistraee (pronounced eel-iss-TRAY-yee or eel-ISS-tray-ee ), also referred to as the Dark Maiden, was the chaotic good drow goddess of song, swordwork, hunting, moonlight, and beauty. She was the patroness and protectress of those rare dark elves who yearned for a return to life on the surface Realms, at peace with other races, and to abandon the endless conflicts and intrigues that dominated the lives of most drow. Description and Manifestations Eilistraee is a melancholy, moody drow female, a lover of beauty and peace. The evil of most drow banked a burning anger within her (but she was comforted that some worked their way free of the Spider Queen's web), and when her faithful were harmed, that anger was apt to spill out into wild action. It was not her way to act openly, but she often aided creatures she favored (whether they worship her or not) in immediately practical ways. Eilistraee was happiest when she looked on bards singing or composing, craftsmen at work, lovers, or acts of kindness and she demonstrated her favor and happiness through the discovery of particular minerals or gems (like mithral, moonstones and silver) or with a sudden inspiration to write a beautiful song or poem, or by gifting the ability to craft a good sword. However the Dark Dancer could also let her displeasure be known and did so by making a cold breeze rise, by making the disfavored ones feel a sensation of chill to their hands or feet, or through a sudden lack of inspiration in any form of art, or through the inability to catch anything while hunting. Eilistraee appeared as an unclad, glossy-skinned female drow. She was 9 feet in height with ankle-length, sweeping hair of glowing silver. Her hair and wandering silvery radiances cloaked her body in a smoothly, continuously moving array of beauty. She was usually seen only from afar, but her song (of unearthly beauty, driving many to tears) was heard whenever she appeared. At times she could also appear during celebrations dedicated to her, leaping from the flames of the bonfires and joining her faithful in their dance, or manifest herself by night cowled, radiance dimmed, to travelers in the woodlands (usually to test their kindness) She was worshiped by song and dance, if at all possible, in the surface world under the moonlit night among the woods and worship of her was usually accompanied by a feast. Eilistraee took the role of a nurturing and protecting mother-goddess for the whole drow race . She chose to share their exile so that she could be with them when they would have needed her the most, to provide a light in the darkness and a beacon of hope to her children in the difficult times that -as she had foreseen- would have come upon them. Eilistraee helped the drow to strengthen, grow and flourish in a hostile surface world, aiding her faithful in hunting, swordcraft and practical matters (for example, the sound of her hunting horn could be heard when her faithful were in danger -or when people needing help were nearby-, heartening them and scaring away dangerous creatures; her silvery radiance -or silvery moths- guided drow lost in the darkness or lightened childbirths that occured in the dark; hers was the force who brought the stag within the reach of the hungry drow. Eilistraee also manifested, usually through her moonfire, in the moments when her children needed her visible blessing and support/comfort and when a new drow converted to her faith and joined her dance -about 68% of the times in the latter cases- ). The Dark Maiden also taught and showed to the drow the kindness, love and joy of life that were taken away from them, and all dark elves - from the highest matron mother to the lowest male slave - received dreams or visions from Eilistraee, showing them a different, better life (especially when they were close to the surface). Lolth was powerless to stop these visions (as too much intereference from two goddesses could easily bring a mortal's mind to insanity), and the drow definitely came to know about and felt ''the Dark Dancer at one point in their life, but many of them either did not understand said dreams/emotions or chose to ignore, disbelieve, or reject them. Even then, while not many refused Lolth to cleave to Eilistraee, many secretely yearned for the goddess and all that she wished for them (in fact it was not unusual of them to choose to spare a stricken worshipper of Eilistraee if they thought no priestess of Lolth was watching, or to fail to pass on to other drow something they might have seen of the activities of faithful of Eilistraee, or to stop to watch a dance of Eilistraee worshippers rather than disrupting it) Eilistraee's Avatar Eilistraee's Avatar appeared as the goddess herself, described above. She could use any kind of spell, but preferred charm/enchantment, creation and healing spells, or spells related to plants and animals. She could instantly, at will, unleash nine silvery magic missiles from the tips of her fingers, could levitate at will, turn spells against their caster, quickly regenerate wounds or even lost limbs. She wielded a Singing Bastard Sword (the Moonsword, her favored weapon) and two Dancing Swords, which she was capable of using combining the grace and agility of her dance with the lethality of her fencing skills. Eilistraee's Avatar could also manifest wearing deep brown leather boots that allowed her to move in total silence and without leaving any trace and a green cloack that shifted its color accorrding to the surrounding environment, rendering the goddess' avatar invisible. History Eilistraee was the daughter of Corellon Larethian and Araushnee, who later became Lolth, and the sister of Vhaeraun. The commonly accepted version of the story (and/or myth) behind her current role in the Dark Seldarine is the following. When Lolth gathered a host of deities enemy of the Seldarine, tricking them into asaulting Arvandor in the attempt to overthrow Corellon, Eilistraee (whose skills in archery, scouting and hunting were widely known among the Seldarine) was the first to spot the threat, allowing her father and the other elven deities to prepare a defense. At the heat of the battle that ensued, when Ghaunadaur made its entrance, Corellon realized the treachery came from the Seldarine itself, as a being like Ghaunadaur could only enter Arvandor if a true evil already lurked within the plane. His pain grew even sharper when he realized that his lover, Araushnee, was behind it, as she stood observing the scene in triumph, and as the scabbard that she had crafted for his sword drew one of the arrows fired by Eilistraee to protect her father to pierce his chest instead. Seeing the happeing from the skies, Aerdrie Faenya, unaware of the deception, struck the still shocked Eilistraee, incapacitating her. The battle was however won, and the elven deities, still unbelieving that the Dark Maiden could do such a thing, gathered around the wounded Corellon, while Araushnee, faking grief, put in motion the second part of her plan. Pretending to do her best to save her lover, she tried to use a concoction of poisonous herbs, prepared by Eilistraee for the arrows of the mortal dark elves, to finish Corellon, passing it for a healing elixir made up of water from Elysium and healing herbs (in the hope that if her treachery was uncovered, she could still blame Eilistraee, as the potion was her work). This plan didn't go well: Sehanine Moonbow, whom Araushnee and Vhaeraun had ambushed and trapped before the invasion (because she had seen their true intentions), had managed to free herself and to come in time to save Corellon (together with Aerdrie Faenya and Hanali Celanil) and free Eilistraee from guilt. After the elven lord had regained consciousness and the truth was made clear, he had to take the painful decision to banish all the drow deities for their roles in the war against the Seldarine. Eilistraee was cleared from any wrongdoing, but she insisted upon this punishment from her reluctant father, because she foresaw that the dark elves would need a beacon of good within their reach and her help and support in the times to come. On Abeir-Toril, the Dark Maiden strove for centuries against the hatred of Vhaeraun and his corrupting influence on the Ilythiiri (southern, darkskinned elves). Eilistraee's power ebbed with the death of many of her faithful in Miyeritar during the Dark Disaster, and the rise of Lolth and Ghaunadaur among the dark elves marginalized the influence of the Lady of the Dance for millennia. Only in the later centuries Eilistraee's faith would regain a small amount of prominence in Faerun, as the Dark Maiden sought to lead the fallen drow back to the long-forsaken light. In Flamerule of 1379 DR, Eilistraee, while inhabiting the body of Qilué Veladorn, was killed by Halisstra Melarn using the Crescent Blade. Meanwhile, a High Magic ritual performed by Q'arlynd Melarn transformed those drow not tainted by Wendonai's blood and the followers of Eilistraee back into their original dark elven form, and Corellon Larethian thus permitted the souls of Eilistraee's faithful and the newly transformed dark elves to enter Arvandor. Despite Halisstra's actions, it might be that Eilistraee wasn't truly killed. When the Lady Penitent used the Crescent Blade against Qilué Veladorn, the latter was being inhabited by the Dark Maiden, basically becoming an avatar (since deities cannot fully manifest themselves on the material pane ). That would mean that the blade didn't hit the goddess herself, but a part of her essence infused in her chosen's body (albeit probably one holding much of the goddess' power). Another point is that deities can only be truly killed while in their planar realm or by being starved of followers , therefore Eilistraee's survival cannot be excluded a priori. Furthermore the Crescent Blade could not destroy souls anymore after being reforged, as it is shown by Cavatina Xarann's soul surviving it. Post Sundering (circa 1489 DR), Eilistraee is alive again and she is one of the deities with whom the returned Mystra is currently sharing the Weave Ed Greenwood (June 2015) ''Spellstorm (Wizards of the Coast). She and her brother Vhaeraun are separate again and mortals are aware of her reappearence, but her power, conditions and what she is currently up to are not clear yet . There are also reports of mortal worshippers personally meeting manifestations of and avatars of Eilistraee Relationships Eilistraee's allies were the Seldarine, Mystra, Selûne, Lurue, Haela Brightaxe, Callarduran Smoothhands, and the good deities of the Underdark races. Her enemies were the evil deities of the Underdark, especially the rest of the drow pantheon. However, Selvetarm wasn't always among the Dark Dancer's enemies. After having spurned both his parents (Vhaeraun and Zandilar the Dancer, who would then become one with Bast, forming Sharess), he was befriended by Eilistraee, who would would become close to him. The goddess also hoped that by teaching him her ways, he could become the examplar that would aid her to heal the difficult relationship between the dark elves and the Seldarine. However said hope and friendship ended when Lolth tricked Selvetarm into slaying Zanassu (a demon lord rival of Lolth, as he claimed to have power of spiders), promising him that doing so would have gained him the appreciation of the Dark Maiden. In truth Selvetarm was overtaken by the demonic essence and ended up as Lolth's champion. While the Dark Maiden and the Seldarine remained allies, it was a strained relationship because of the division between the elves. Among the elven powers, Eilistraee was only close with Erevan Ilesere, and she had worked out an uneasy truce with Shevarash. Eilistraee was also close with the human goddess of magic, Mystra; Qilue Veladorn, seventh of the Seven Sisters, served both goddesses as Chosen of Mystra and as Chosen of Eilistraee. The Dark Maiden hated the corruption and evil that both Lolth and Ghaunadaur represented, and she mourned her brother's cruelty and selfishness.. Teachings Protect and aid all folk in need, weak, strong, grateful, and churlish alike, promoting harmony, peace and acceptance among all races. Be always kind, save in battle with evil. Repay rudeness with kindness and help others in acts of kindness whenever there are ways to do so. Repay violence with swift violence, that the fewest may be hurt and danger fast removed from the land. In particular, whenever and wherever possible, faithful of Eilistraee should encourage drow to return to the surface world and work to promote harmony between drow and surface-dwelling races in order to establish the drow as rightful, nonevil inhabitants of Faerun. The faithful must aid drow who are in distress. If the distressed are fighting with other drow, the combat is to be stopped with as little bloodshed as possible. So long as the drow met with are not working evil on others, they are to be aided and given the message of Eilistraee: The Message of Eilistraee: }} Strangers are your friends. Any hungry travelers met with, who offer no threats, are to be fed -- the faithful are to carry food at all times for this purpose, and to set it aside and give it as often as possible to strangers in need (particularly outcasts and those of other races). If food yet remains, it is to be given to the priests of the Dark Maiden, that they may do the same, and none shall go hungry. The homeless must be given shelter from storms, under your own roof if need be. In harsh winters, patrol the lands about to find and take in the lost, the hurt, and those caught in the teeth of cold. Try to convert at least one stranger per moon to the worship of Eilistraee. Encourage happiness and gaiety everywhere; lift hearts with kind words and acts, jests, songs, and merriment. Nurture beauty, music, and dance. Learn and practice new songs and dances and how to play, make, and repair musical instruments, to gift joy to friends and strangers alike and to pass this learning on whenever possible. Assist hunters and hunting, learn new recipes and spices to cook and how best to hunt for game. Practice swordwork and learn new ways with the blade. Whenever possible, food should be eaten with the accompaniment of song and merriment; except for properly sad occasions. When faithful and allies fall in battle, any priestess present must, if possible, provide burial, a funeral song, and comfort to the bereaved. Wealth is to be used to buy food, musical instruments, good swords and armor, and other tools to serve the will of the goddess. When on the road and while adventuring, feed, aid, and defend the needy along the way with a prayer to the goddess. Lend assistance to those who fight for good, asking as price no more than an object that can be used to the benefit of the goddess’ works. When priests of the goddess must fight evil, they are to bum the bodies of the evil creatures they slay as an offering to the goddess-unless such creatures are edible and nonsentient, and there are hungry folk near. Worshipers and Servitors (NOTE: this is just a general overview, more details are provided by the link below) The church of Eilistraee mostly consisted of those drow who hoped to escape the Underdark's evil, Lolth-worshiping matriarchal society, and regain a place in the surface world. However, in line with her ideals, Eilistraee would welcome beings of all races: Tel-quessir (and also the human half-breeds of Tel-quessir), humans, gnomes, half orcs and even shapeshifters were among the followers of the goddess. They shared the desire of seeing all races living in harmony, without pointless discrimination or wars, and worked towards that goal (and those among them who were drow also fought to build their own place on the Realms above). The church of Eilistraee was little known and poorly understood by inhabitants of the surface world. Her worshippers were figures of myth in both the Underdark and the Realms above. They were the subject of superstitions and prejudice (such as the belief -held by surface dwellers- of them being the disguised vanguard of the Spider Goddess's plan to take over the surface, and that -held by those drow who follow the Way of Lolth (or other evil gods)- of them being surface elf invaders and spies masquerading as drow. Rare was the individual -dark elf or not- who appreciated that Eilistraee was forging her own path, one that welcomed beings of all races who revel in life and the free form expression of all that entails (even if some harpers (especially Laeral Silverhand's and Khelben's) appreciated the hope that the goddess and her faith represented ). Some non-drow worshipers of Eilistraee rubbed black dye into their skin. Eilistraee was served by the following creatures: aasimar, aasimon (particularly lights), asuras, cath shee, einheriar, eladrins, mercury dragons, elven cats, fcystags, frosts, hollyphants, incarnates of faith and hope, lythari, mist dragons, moon dogs, moon-horses, mortal, pixies, radiance quasielementals, reverend ones, silver dogs, silver dragons, sprites, sunflies, a tiefling or two, and silverstriped tabby cats or normal-looking animals with solid silver-colored eyes. Silver moths could also be used as a message from the goddess. Artifacts and Magic 'Artifacts' ; The Crescent Blade The Crescent Blade was a magical curved blade with a leather hilt. There was silver inlaid in the blade. On it were the Drow words, "Be your heart filled with light and your cause be true; I shall not fail you." It was said that Eilistraee plucked a pebble from the heavens and tossed it to earth. It grew as large as a boulder and very hot. It was made of moonmetal; if one looked at the moon, they can see the hole in the shape of a crescent. The boulder was forged into a crescent-shaped blade with enchantments, including moonlight—it could cut through armor and stone—protection against evil, and being able to strike quickly. If the wielder was a true priestess, she could use it to sever the neck of any creature, including gods. ; The Singing Swords The Singing Swords were twenty magical singing silver bastard swords provided by Eilistraee and wielded by Qilue Veladorn and the Chosen of Eilistraee who patrolled the Pit of Ghaunadaur near Skullport. The swords sang constantly (and loudly) when unsheathed, and lost their abilities and bonuses when silenced. The blade's song made its wielder confident and immune to charm, command, confusion, fear, friends, repulsion, scare and suggestion. An emotion cast on the wielder only caused rage, focused on the one who cast the emotion spell. The sword's song also cancelled the effects of a harpy's song, silenced shriekers, and could entrance weak, earthly, living creatures, although this ability could be negated by a bard's counter-song. 'Magic' ; The Spellsong The most notable form of Eilistraeen magic was the Spellsong, the ability to invoke various magical effects through song. Those included replicating other spells, protecting from magic or healing. If more priestesses took part to a Spellsong, its power could grow and become able to regenerate lost limbs or cure a wide variety of illnesses, poisons or other negative effects. A particular form of Spellsong was the Grand Chorus, celebrated by the priestesses of the Promenade. This was the greatest ritual of worship to Eilistraee, an ever-changing song of celebration led by a senior priestess who guided the song with an overriding theme or melody. By Eilistraee’s will, the Chorus could bring into being shafts of sparkling moonlight, flowing farther and glowing more brightly as the fervor and emotion of the singers rose. If such radiances met with real moonlight, Eilistraee's power made it so that all beings and items that the priestesses were touching or carrying while singing could, at will, be transported along a web of moonlight for as far as it reached in an unbroken path. For example, they could move from the location of the Chorus to any place on the surface that moonlight was falling upon. ; The Moonfire The most iconic Eilistraeen spell was the Dark Maiden's Moonfire. It was a beacon of light, which intensity and color could be controlled by the creator at will (ranging from a faint glow to a clear, bright -but not blinding- light). Moonfire could not equal the brightness of full sunlight, it was equal to moonlight, and it served well as a light source for reading, finding one’s way in the darkness, and signaling to (or attracting the attention of) other creatures. Manifestations of moonfire lasted as long as its summoner desires and concentration was not required to maintain it (the creator of moonfire could engage in other spellcasting or even go to sleep without ending it). This spell and the darkness spell negated each other. Manifested moonfire could move about as the creator wished and, although it always projected from some part of the creator’s body, experienced Priestesses could make it drift away from their bodies altogether, floating about in a manner akin to dancing lights. The radiance could move around the creator’s body as fast as the creator desired, but when out of body contact, it drifted at a rate of up to 6.6 feet per second. The manifester could guide it in any direction, through the tiniest openings, and cause the glow to appear in any size. Eilistraee could also gift a creature the power to temporarily manifest her moonfire. Shrines and Temples Temples of the Dark Maiden were typically established in the mouths of caverns or in woodlands, places that allowed her followers to reach and act on the surface world. It was rare for clergy of Eilistraee to found a temple below the surface, even shrines close to the surface, like the Promenade (see below), were unusual. Eilistraee's places of worship were chosen and developed in a manner similar to those of the surface elves dedicated to the Seldarine. The Dark Maiden's clergy looked for natural sites that needed little modification. Temple complexes typically included a glade in which to dance and from which the view of the moon was unobstructed, a dark place removed from the light of day, a thick tree canopy, a lively fresh water stream, a forge for the crafting of swords, an access tunnel to the Underdark, and a vein of iron or some other metal suitable for the craft. However, the simplest shrine of the Dark Maiden only required a moonlit glade and a song (audible or imagined) capable of leading one into a dance. . Followers of Eilistraee tended to live in harmony with their surroundings, leaving few traces of their passage, with only few exceptions (like the drow of the Promeande of the Dark Maiden)Dragon Magazine, issue 176 Below is a simple list of major shrines, more info are provided by the link in the heading. * The Chondalwood Shrine * The Dancing Dell, Ardeep Forest * The The Dancing Stone , [[Elventree|'Elventree']] * The Dark Dancer, Ravens Bluff * [[Darkmaiden's Leap|'Darkmaiden's Leap']] , [[High Forest|'The High Forest:']] * [[Forest of Lethyr|'Forest of Lethyr']]' Shrine' * [[Shilmista Forest|'Forest of Shadows']]' Shrine' * [[Forest of Tethir|'Forest of Tethir']] Shrine * The Grey Forest Shrine * [[Lake Sember|'Lake Sember']]' Shrine' * The Misty Forest Shrine * [[Mouth of Song|'The Mouth of Song']], [[Moonwood|'The Moonwood:']]' ' * The Promenade of the Dark Maiden * [[The Shadowtop Glade|'The Shadowtop Glade']], Velarswood ' * [[The Tower of the Dark Moon|'The Tower of the Dark Moon]]' ' , [[Twisted Tower of Ashaba|'The Twisted Tower']], Shadowdale ''' * '''The Yuirwood Shrine * [[Wildwinds Coven|'Wildwinds Coven']]', The High Forest: ' Appendix Further readings and appearences ; ; 1) Novels, articles and sourcebooks. * * * * * * * * * * * Dragon Magazine, Issues: 172, 211, 227, 249, 251 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ed Greenwood (June 2015). Spellstorm. (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 978-0-7869-6571-7 ; ; 2) Video Games *In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (game) Eilistraee is mentioned through one of her followers in the drow city of Ust Natha, Solaufein. *In Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, a drow matron mother, who calls herself the Valsharess, manages to invade the Undermountain, conquer the Underdark region around it and use it as a base to launch attack on the city of waterdeep. The player character find themselves involved in this matter through a geas spell casted by Halaster Blackcloak himself, but also find an ally in the Eilistraeen drow assassin named Nathyrra. She leads the player character to the base of a resistance, formed by a ragtag rebel army led by Eilistraee's followers. A mysterious priestess of Eilistraee known as The Seer is the guide a small band of said Eilistraeen drow in an abandoned Lolthian temple, located in the Underdark port city of Lith My'athar. *In Neverwinter Nights 2, Eilistraee is one of the deities that can be chosen in the character creation. Notes References Connections de:Eilistraee Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Deities from Arvandor Category:Drow domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Portal domain deities Category:Bards Category:Clerics Category:Fighters Category:Rangers